


Macca Dear

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1964, AOB, Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Claiming, Fingering, Fisting, Heats, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Harrasment, Moaning, Omega Heats, Omega Paul, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Overstimulation, Rimming, Slicking, There isn’t enough AOB McLennon, cum, handjobs, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: Being the only Omega in the biggest rock band in the world was never going to be easy, especially not when Paul see’s what the press have to say about him and takes it literally.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Macca Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Omegaverse <3 I’ve wanted to do this for a while, but I had to do a lot of research beforehand. I hope you all enjoy. :)
> 
> ~Don’t like, Don’t read~

Things were hard for Paul McCartney. Being the only Omega in a rock band back in 1964 wasn’t ever going to be easy. But he loved music too much to want to stop.

Sure, it was bad in 1964, when they were the biggest band in the world... But it was worse in the earlier days of the band. When it was just himself, John, Alpha George, Alpha Stuart and a Beta named Pete. All five of them playing in Hamburg, Germany in front of crowds of horny young adults, with barely any security around them.

Hell, if it wasn’t for John back then, he’d probably have been knocked up at least ten times by this point.

John Lennon, the Alpha who always made sure that Paul was kept safe. They’d met one day at a garden fete back in Liverpool, and from that day on they’d been pretty much inseparable. When Paul had his first heat, John was there to help him through it, having had his first rut months before. They’d mated, but for some reason, it didn’t seem to stop Paul from being bothered.

Here they were, making their way through the crowd of reporters, most of which were alphas. John had his arm wrapped tightly around Paul’s waist, growling at any man who even touched him. But it wasn’t just John, Alpha George stood in-front of the pair, Alpha Ringo standing behind, for extra security.

This was the worst part, but in the last few years Paul had learnt to deal with it. No matter how much he or any of the others hated it, he had. But John kept him close, and as he embraced the Alpha’s calming scent, he immediately began to relax.

The doors to their venue flew open, and the four Beatles finally entered. Paul’s eyes remained closed, continuing to take in his alpha’s scent. It hadn’t even occurred to him they were inside, he felt he was in another world.

And that’s when he felt it, slick dripping down his thigh. His eyes flew open.

Shit. Oh fuck. Oh God, not now!

John seemed to notice him stiffen, immediately stopping in his tracks. He urged the other two Alpha’s to continue, and turned back to his Omega.

“Paul?” He asked, trying to look into his eyes. But Paul didn’t look up. He was too fixed thinking about how he’d do anything to not be an Omega. A beta would do just fine, just anything but an Omega! “Macca, Dear?”

“Yes Alpha?” Paul responded, eyes fixed to the ground, and John gave him a confused look.

Paul only ever called him Alpha when...

Oh.

“Oh God... Paul, didn’t you take your suppressants?” John huffed out, and Paul’s eyes shot up to meet his, a look of panic covered his face.

John was angry.

“J-John... I- I’m sorry...” He winced out, feeling the need to defend himself immediately. The last thing he wanted was for his Alpha to be mad with him.

“Hey, don’t worry-” His face changed into a more soft look, but Paul was too busy blurting words out to even notice.

“I just... I shouldn’t have listened, Oh God... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done it.” Paul rambled out, and John’s confusion grew stronger and stronger.

“What? Listen to what, baby?”

“The press... They- They’d written somethin’. And- And I didn’t want them to be right! So I stopped taking them.”

“The press? What did they say, Macca?” The younger’s face fell as he remembered, the feeling of hurt and sadness he felt when reading it coming back to him.

“That... That my playin’ had been gettin’ worse...” He spoke, and John sighed, his fists clenching. “And that... And that it was because I’d held my heat off for too long.”

Anger arose in John. He hated the damn press! They were always making comments about Paul, the fact that he was an Omega. And they weren’t the same type of comments that he, George or Ringo got either. Sometimes they could be disgusting when they addressed Paul, most of them would rather talk about how they pictured he would be in bed than how he actually was on the stage.

He’d gotten into fights with some of them too, so had George and Ringo. The ones who’d tried to take advantage of the boy in public. But it didn’t stop their arrogant opinions. In their eyes, Omega’s were created for the soul purpose of sex, children and Alpha and Beta’s pleasure.

Paul had suggested multiple times in the beginning that he should leave, feeling as if they would have gotten to places better without him. But the others, especially John, hadn’t let him go through with it. Without Paul, there was no band. And that was final. Paul was the heart of the group, and John wasn’t going to allow him to leave just because some alpha journalists still thought they were living in the Middle Ages.

“Macca, what’ve we said about the press, hm?” John whispered to him, softly running a hand through the young boys hair.

“I- I know...” Was he almost crying? “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, shh... Don’t cry.”

“But- But I was stupid... And now we’re gonna have to miss the final show, and, and-”

“We’re not gonna miss the show.” John chuckled. “Look, you’ve just started your heat, yeah?”

“Mhm...”

“Well we’ve got a few more hours until it’s in full swing, hm? The show’s in the afternoon, so you’ll be okay.” John reassured him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“But what if the crowd can tell... What if they try somethin’...?”

“They won’t. Not with me there...” And Paul hummed in response. “Come on, it’s our last show for a few weeks, we can do this, yeah?”

“Okay...” He looked up, and John smiled all thin, before wrapping his arm around the boy’s figure once more and leading him towards the hotel lift.

-

The four had just finished playing 'Love me do' to a crowd of screaming teenage girls. There was one song left to play, 'I wanna hold your hand', but things were getting hard for Paul. George, who was sharing a microphone with John, began to look at Paul from the corner of his eye. He could smell the boy's lavender scent from the other side of the stage, and it was obvious his heat was truly starting to take over.

"John..." George whispered to him, covering his hand with the microphone as the girls continued to scream. "John, I don't think he's gonna last."

"George he's my Omega, he'll be fine. I know he will, okay?" John spoke in a defensive tone, looking over to the boy who was standing nervously, trying to smile at the crowd.

"But-"

"No, George. There's one more song... He can do it." With one last glance at Paul, the younger caught his attention. They both gave a silent nod to each other to begin the next song. "I know he can..."

George sighed, but nodded. John was very protective over Paul, anyone with a brain could see that. He wouldn't let Paul get hurt, and if he thought playing the last song was the best option for Paul, then it would be. So with a signal to Ringo on drums to get ready as John began to hype the crowd up, George got ready to play.

The last song went well, it could have been performed better, but given the circumstances, George thought they'd done a good job. 

"Thank you and goodbye!" John called out, holding his guitar in the air and waving it, before rushing over to Paul's side. George waved for Ringo to follow, and rushed after John and Paul who were already behind the curtain.

"John..." Paul whimpered out, looking straight into his Alpha's eyes with desperation.

"I know... I know..." John soothed, bringing the boy into his neck. "You did so good, baby."

"Please, Alpha." And with those wrods, John nodded.

"C'mon." They left, rushing out of the doors without another word and into the lift up to their room, leaving George and Ringo behind.

"Drink?" Ringo asked George, who smiled and nodded, following the other Alpha to the hotel/concert hall bar.

-

John growled as he looked up and down Paul’s naked figure. His tight hole was soaked with slick, most wet, but some dried further down his thighs. He’d been lying there for a few minutes now, his cock leaking pre cum as John’s tongue began to dip in and out of his wet heat.

And it felt so damn good, finally being pleasured...

“Mhhhh- Alpha... P-” The Omega was cut off by a loud moan falling from his own lips as John wrapped his hand around his cock. 

It was the average size of an Omega’s cock, around 5-6 inches long and about as thick as two fingers.

John began to slowly move his hand up and down to the rhythm of the thrusts he made with his tongue, every so often rubbing his thumb over the slit. Paul moaned out in pure bliss at the feeling of both John’s hand and his mouth, even pushing back on the man’s tongue as much as he could.

“Alpha... Please! More!” He cried out as John sped his hand up, and John obeyed, reaching his other hand up and sliding a finger into Paul’s warmth, next to his tongue. In return, he received a strangled moan, which only made John speed up his thrusts.

However after a few more seconds of this, the hand on Paul’s cock stilled. Sure, Paul whimpered at that, but John knew that soon enough his Omega would be fulfilled again. 

The idea that had came to him was something that they’d done before, however only during normal sex. Paul hadn’t had his heat in at-least a year or two, but that didn’t stop the pair getting up to all sorts of things in their spare time.

“J-John...” Paul whimpered, closing his eyes as the Alpha pulled his tongue away, slowing down the thrusts of his finger.

“God, Macca... You look so sexy lay there... Coated in sweat.” John spoke, licking his lips at the sight. 

He knew he was lucky to have Paul as his Omega, there was nobody he loved and adored more. All he wanted to do was please his Omega and get him through the heat feeling nothing but pure love and pleasure.

He slipped another finger inside of Paul, and the loud moan told John he liked it. More slick began to leak from his hole, soaking John’s fingers through.

“You’re so wet for me, Omega... Slickin’ around my fingers like that...” John added yet another finger, and Paul’s eyes flew open at the sensation.

“G-God!” The boy stuttered out, moaning out loud. He felt more precum pooling at the top of his cock, almost sobbing out of need. It wasn’t enough...

John seemed to notice.

“Do you want more, baby?” John asked, guiding the hand that wasn’t thrusting in and out of him up to cup his cheek. He rubbed it a few times with his thumb, listening to the little whines the boy made, before prodding it inside of Paul’s mouth. The younger began to suck on it, looking at John with wide eyes.

They were both so turned on. The Omega, whining beneath his mate, slick dripping out from his sopping hole as he begged for more with his eyes. The Alpha, having the most dirty idea in his mind, thinking about how long to keep Paul waiting before carrying it out...

“Do you want more, baby?” John asked in a condescending tone, smirking when the boy beneath him hummed and nodded eagerly. “How about my whole hand, in that wet and stretched hole of yours?”

“Hmmm...” Paul moaned out at the idea, closing his eyes to picture how it felt last time he had John’s whole fist inside of him.

“Words, Macca...” 

“Please...” He croaked our around John’s thumb, squeezing his eyes tighter.

“My good Omega...” John responded, before pushing in his pinky finger next to the previous three.

A string of choked moans escaped Paul’s mouth before he even knew what he was saying, and when those same slick-coated fingers began to his his prostate with such force, he felt himself close to coming. But he wanted all five of John’s fingers, he wanted John’s whole fist in his arse.

“John... M-M...” He took a deep breath around the thumb in his mouth, before struggling to open his eyes. When he managed the task, he made sure to look straight into John’s darkened eyes, and pleaded once more. “Please...” He begged, a single tear falling down his right cheek.

And what kind of Alpha would John be to refuse such a pretty Omega?

So without another word, John forced his thumb in beside his other fingers, and Paul began to sob. At first John was scared he was hurting the Omega, but when the boy pressed back and pushed his fingers almost fully inside of himself, slicking over them once more, John knew he had absolutely no thoughts about stopping.

“Feel good?” John asked, and all Paul could do was slowly nod. 

His mouth fell open as John clenched his hand into a fist, beginning to rapidly thrust it in and out of the boy’s hole. His thumb also began to move in and out of the boy’s mouth as it fell slack, the rest of his fingers held against Paul’s cheek.

All Paul could do in response was make a slight gurgling sound.

And when John’s eye contact with Paul broke and the Alpha’s lips around his cock, bobbing up and down... That was the last straw for Paul. Every thrust of John’s fist caused his knuckles to hit Paul’s prostate, and all the sensations his body felt became too much.

The Omega screamed out as he came, releasing his first load of semen into his Alpha’s mouth. His hole clenched around John’s wrist as the Alpha’s knuckles continued to hit his prostate, keeping his fist inside of Paul the entire time.

“Hmmmm...” He moaned around John’s thumb in overstimulation when the man showed no signs of stopping.

But he didn’t want John to stop... He needed to be knotted. John’s mouth pulled away from the boy’s cock, and he slowed down the movements of his fist. But he didn’t let the boy’s orgasm subside.

“Want more, Omega?” John asked, taking his thumb out of Paul’s mouth slightly, rubbing the wettened thumb over Paul’s once dried lips as the boy let his eyelashes flutter on his face. He wet them, and eventually retreated his fist. “I said, do you want more?” John repeated, his tone harsher as he gripped onto the Omega’s semi-hard cock. The younger yelped at the unexpected touch, his eyes shooting wide open.

“Y-yes!” He called out, as John began to work on making his cock hard again.

“Tell me what you want, Macca dear...”

“Y-Your cock, A-Alpha...” Paul whimpered, trying to form a proper sentence.

“Is that so?” He asked, stilling his fist. Paul sobbed out at the lost of contact. John moved closer to the boy, whispering into his ear seductively. “Tell me what you want me to do with my cock.”

“Knot me, Alpha John! Oh please... It’s been so long! I want you to knot me, mark me all over again!” He winced as John’s fingers traced over his bite, the mark on his neck that he’d left back in 1960, four years previously. 

“What’s the magic word, Omega...?” John asked, staring deep into the boy’s pleading eyes.

“P-Please...” The boy stuttered out, and John just couldn’t hold back.

His Omega looked so fucking adorable. He was overstimulated, still leaking slick from his hole as he begged John to be knotted. To be fucked, claimed all over again. The boys eyes were teary, sweat beads covering his forehead, and John knew that he was going to cum in his pants if he didn’t get on with what he was supposed to do. 

His job as an Alpha was to please his mate, the man he loved so dearly, and that’s just what he was about to do. As he backed up from Paul’s face, taking his hand off Paul’s cock to help finally pull down his underwear, the young Omega let out a thankful sob...

Paul moaned once more when he saw his Alpha’s cock. It was huge, at least 10 inches long. He felt his mouth water just at the sight, and he felt like such a whore. But at that moment, he didn’t care what he felt like. All he cared about was being knotted.

“J-John... Alpha. Please!” He begged once more, but John shushed him.

He lined his cock up with Paul’s hole, amazed at how stretched the lad actually was, and began to push inside of his wetness. John groaned at how loose Paul actually was, and in no time, he was fucking him relentlessly. 

“Ah!” Paul moaned when John hit his body once more, his body and jerking in overstimulation. The boy whined as he felt John grab his hips roughly, shoving himself even deeper into Paul.

And that’s when he felt it once more, the sudden feeling in his stomach. The same one he’d felt hundreds of times before.

But the fucking wasn’t enough, God, he needed more. He needed to feel John... Feel him everywhere.

“A-Alpha...” He moaned, helplessly, trying to grab onto the man’s hips and pull him down. But he was too weak. 

Luckily, John seemed to understand what he wanted, nodding as he lent down.

“Omega...” The older panted out, leaning into kiss the boy. It was a heated embrace, and when John grabbed Paul’s cock once more and began to jack him off, they both knew there wasn’t long left.

“Mark me...” Paul breathed out. “Mark me like you did in 1960, Alpha John...”

And at the thought of marking his Omega once more, John too felt the feeling in his stomach. He sped up his thrusts, staring deep into his mate’s eyes, and the younger boy came a second time. He tried to clench around John, but he was so loose that he just couldn’t.

But the moans that the boy was making rushed straight through John, and without uttering another single word, the Alpha locked himself inside of Paul, only breaking eye contact to sink his teeth into the skin on Paul’s neck where he’d marked him previously. John released himself into Paul, moaning deeply as he did so.

The further beams of pleasure which were sent through Paul’s body were enough to drag his orgasm out, and his own body seemed to milk him, his moans turning into silent cries and he closed his eyes. When it was all over, John lay limp on top of Paul, mouthing at the skin on Paul’s neck, carefully. The younger boy didn’t move, he was too weak.

“I love you...” John spoke up, eventually.

“I love you too, Johnny...” Paul responded, using every bit of strength he had left in him to do so.

“I’ll look after you, Macca dear. I promise, baby.”

“I know.” He whispered back, humming in contempt as he felt John’s hair rest against the crook of his neck.

Paul knew that the next week spent with John would be amazing, just like the last four years had been.

Because the Alpha loved the Omega, and the Omega loved the Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- hxrnymxcca
> 
> Follow me for updates on when I post and other random stuff! I’d love you forever <3 <3 <3


End file.
